


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fainting, Implied/Referenced Underage, Jung Wooseok-centric, M/M, Multi, Overworking, Past Underage, Protective Hyungs, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse, Whump, hurt wooseok, protective members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Don't touch me I don't-I don't-I don't deserve this."Wooseok felt Jinho rub his back gently."You do deserve it Seokie."Wooseok felt like he was going to cry at the sound of his nickname."You deserve everything."
Relationships: Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Jung Wooseok & Original Female Character(s), Jung Wooseok/Everyone, Jung Wooseok/Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:34 AM**

"You're awake early Seokie."

Wooseok forced a awkward smile at Hongseok,hoping the older and resident mom,wouldn't notice how tense he looked."It's not that early hyung."Wooseok replied,though he knew why it was 'early'.


End file.
